Whirlpool-type baths have been employed to treat discomfort resulting from strained muscles, joint ailments and the like. More recently, such baths have been used increasingly as means of relaxing from the daily stresses of modern life. A therapeutic effect is derived from bubbling water and swirling jet streams that create an invigorating hydro massage of the user's body.
To create the desired whirlpool motion and hydro massage effect, a motorized water pump draws water through a suction fitting in a receptacle, such as a bathtub. The user first fills the bathtub. Then the user activates the closed loop whirlpool system. The closed looped plumbing system is considered to be all parts of a whirlpool bathtub that cannot be opened for cleaning. Thus, the jets, pump, piping system, air controls, sanitation suction device and the like and all components that cannot be opened for cleaning from the inline closed looped plumbing system of a whirlpool bath. The water travels through a piping system and back out jet fittings. Jet fittings are typically employed to inject water at a high velocity into a bathtub. Usually the jet fittings are adapted to aspirate air so that the water discharged into the receptacle is aerated to achieve the desired bubbling effect. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,039 to Hibbard et al., incorporated herein by reference.) Generally, whirlpool baths are designed like a normal bathtub to be drained after each use. However, debris in the form of dead skin, soap, hair and other foreign material circulate throughout the closed loop plumbing system. This debris does not completely drain and over time, it accumulates in the closed loop plumbing system, especially a water pumps impeller. Such debris has been reported by scientists to cause a human health risk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,167 to Mattson, Jr. et al. (“Mattson”), which is incorporated herein by reference discloses the first below the waterline suction filter invention for a water vessel having a closed loop piping system and a water pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,814 to Mattson, Jr. et al., which is incorporated herein by reference discloses a suction filter also having a chemical cage that augments the germ killing properties of a whirlpool bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,931 to Mattson, Jr. et al., which is incorporated herein by reference discloses a non-electrical sanitation device for a water vessel having a closed loop piping system. The sanitation device has a chemical chamber and a removable filter.
U.S. Utility patent application Ser. No. 10/624,432 to Mattson et al. which is incorporated herein by reference, filed Jul. 22, 2003, discloses a cover having an antimicrobial chamber where the cover covers an existing faceplate of a water vessel.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/499,585 to Mattson et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, filed Sep. 3, 2003, discloses a retrofit bacteria inhibiting sanitation assembly.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/571,593 to Mattson et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, filed May 17, 2004, discloses a retrofit substance dispenser for a suction fitting.
U.S. Utility patent application Ser. No. 10/459,665 filed Jun. 6, 2003 to Selover, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a faceplate having a chemical chamber extending from the rearward side of the faceplate and extending into a suction housing. Selover's disclosure is also restricted to a chemical chamber having a single inlet opening and a single outlet opening (two openings) whereby water must travel through the entire chemical chamber to release a chemical. The current invention's chemical chamber does not extend into a suction housing and has one or more openings, but preferably a single opening, to release a chemical without water having to travel through the entire chemical chamber. The present invention therefore, can hold more chemical for its size compared to the Selover chemical chamber, as extra room is needed in the Selover chemical chamber to provide for water flow through. Selover also does not disclose that his chemical chamber releases enough chemical to inhibit bacteria in any segment of a water vessel. In one embodiment of the present invention discloses and claims to release a sufficient amount of chemical to inhibit bacteria growth. Selover does not provide any means to attach his cover to a whirlpool bathtub and his disclosure provides only for an invention that covers a suction housing and not an existing suction faceplate. Additionally, Selover does not disclose a filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,253 issued May 23, 2000 to Idland et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a pleated filter attached to the front side of a faceplate. The filter extends substantially into a tub where a user may kick the filter and break the filter. The filter additionally takes up a substantial amount of space in a tub. In one embodiment of the present invention the present invention's filter does not extend substantially into a tub. The Inland filter does not cover all the openings in the faceplate and therefore water may bypass the filter. Bacteria and debris collect on a filter therefore; keeping a filter where it is not readily exposed to a bath user is desirable. Idland's filter is entirely exposed to a user. In one embodiment of the present invention the present invention's filter is not readily exposed to a user. Further, the present invention, combination cover and filter covers an existing faceplate and the configuration of the present invention provides that no hair can become entrapped in the existing faceplate the present invention covers. The configuration of the Idland invention does not provide this safeguard. In fact, as disclosed, the Inland filter and the faceplate it is attached to might entangle a user's hair because the filter is exposed and extends substantially into a tub. The Inland filter does not provide a barrier between a user and all the openings in a faceplate and the current invention does so. More importantly, the Inland invention as disclosed provides that water could enter through the faceplate and by pass the filter. In the current invention, all water passing through the cover passes through the filter. With the current invention, if the filter were placed on the front surface of the cover, the filter would cover all openings in the cover and no water would bypass the filter. The current invention's filter if placed rearward of the cover provides that all water is filtered before entering an existing faceplate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,790 issued Nov. 23, 1982 to Chalberg, which is incorporated herein by reference discloses a standard suction fitting having a faceplate. U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/571,593 to Mattson, Jr. et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a suction chemical dispensing device.
In one embodiment the present invention provides for a ventilated cover, structure or member that covers and/or is retrofitable to a below the waterline suction faceplate for a water vessel having a closed looped piping system and a water pump. In one embodiment the present invention incorporates a filter. One embodiment of the current invention also provides an antimicrobial dispenser whereby the antimicrobial and the filter can be replaced or the antimicrobial replenished without having to remove the existing faceplate from a suction housing. In one embodiment the current invention is slightly larger than the existing faceplate it covers. One embodiment of the current invention has the chemical chamber attached to the front surface of the cover and not rearward of the cover. This arrangement is not known in prior art and provides several benefits. First, the chemical chamber can be made of any size, which is not the case with a rearward extending chemical chamber. One embodiment of the present invention is designed to cover and existing faceplate. In one embodiment of the present invention because of size constraints it is difficult to place a chemical chamber of sufficient size that lasts a polarity of bath cycles that fits between the inventive cover and an existing faceplate. The embodiment of the current invention with the chemical chamber mounted to the front surface of the cover solves this problem. One embodiment of the current inventions cover has a chemical chamber attached to the front surface of the cover and the cover is designed to fit a suction housing and not to cover an existing faceplate.
The combination of the ventilated cover, filter and chemical chamber are disposable. One embodiment of the current invention the ventilated cover, filter and chemical chamber are not disposable and the filter is replaceable and the chemical housed in the antimicrobial chamber is replenishable.
One embodiment of the current invention the chemical chamber is calibrated to release about a metered dose of a chemical. The release of a metered dose of chemical in one embodiment is accomplished by sizing the release opening or release openings for given water flow impacting the chemical. In one embedment of the current invention, it is preferable that the chemical dose released is under about 6 parts per million in concentration after mixing with water in a tub having a bath cycle under one hour in duration. A person schooled in the art would know how to accomplish this goal. However, there are many another ways the chemical chamber could be configured to release a metered dose and they all would fall into the scope of the current invention. One embodiment of the current invention has a filter that stretches to conform about to the shape of the faceplate it covers. One embodiment of the current invention has an antimicrobial impregnated into the filter. One embodiment of the current invention utilizes a Velcro® type attachment to secure the cover to a tub wall. The current invention could also be formed to snuggly fit an existing faceplate or use any other form of attachment means. The Velcro® type attachment is only mentioned by way of example and not limitation. Covering any suction faceplate with a filter will restrict output jet performance somewhat. When covering an existing suction fitting faceplate the current invention will not increases a vacuum of a suction line by more than 5″ Hg. When covering an existing suction fitting faceplate the current invention will not decrease an output jet pressure by more than 35%. One embodiment of the current invention the filter media stretches. This filter media will let small organics pass through the filter, however this media will trap hair and larger debris that provides a source for rapid bacteria growth in a closed loop piping system. As the filter accumulates debris, water suction pressure from the pump stretches the filter media increasing the size of the pores in the filter media. The larger the pore openings the less restriction to the output jets and less vacuum on the suction line leading to the pump. Another advantage of utilizing a stretchable media is that one size media will cover all existing faceplates. Without a stretchable media a filter sized to conform to the shape of an existing faceplate would need to be used for various shapes and sizes of faceplates. One embodiment of the current invention uses a non-stretchable filter media. This media has pore openings sized to collect large debris in the filter media yet is balanced to limit the pressure restriction to the output jets. One of ordinary skill in the art would know how to size the filter media pore sizes for given water flow rates and the goal of inhibiting debris while limiting the restriction out the output jets from this disclosure. In one embodiment of the current invention the amount of chemical released is sufficient to stay in the closed loop plumbing system after water drain down of the water vessel. This helps to inhibit bacteria growth between water vessel pump activation. The chemical could also stay in the closed loop piping system until all the water in the closed loop plumbing system evaporates. This provides that bacteria growth is inhibited between the water vessel usages.
It is well known that people's hair have become entrapped in suction faceplates that are located under the waterline and they have drowned. Since the filter on one embodiment of the present invention is sandwiched between the existing faceplate and the new cover, it is all but impossible for a person to get their hair entrapped in the faceplate the current invention covers. The standard for suction fittings is titled, Suction Fittings for Use in Swimming Pools, Spas, Hot Tubs, and Whirlpool Bathtub Appliances (ASME/IAMPO reaffirm 1996), and this standard is incorporated by reference in all previous Mattson patents. The standard states that a tool is needed to remove a faceplate from a suction housing. A screw driver is the tool of choice. If a user gets their hair entrapped in a standard suction faceplate that meets this industry standard, they would have a hard time finding a tool fast enough to remove the faceplate. The filter of the present invention provides a barrier between the current invention's cover and an existing faceplate preventing a user's hair from getting entangled in the existing faceplate. Therefore, one embodiment of the current invention provides a safety cover that prevents hair from getting entrapped in an existing faceplate. If a user's hair for some reason where to get entrapped in the current invention's hair entrapment resistant cover, the cover not needing a tool for removal, is easily removable and thus, the a user could elevate their head above the waterline and then remove their hair from the cover.
The term chemical used herein means any substance, element or antimicrobial that inhibits a growth of a microorganism. The term filter used herein means any type of filter that inhibits large objects from entering a closed loop piping system. The term chemical chamber used herein means a chemical dispenser or any device of any configuration that dispensing a chemical in a metered or non-metered dose. The term cover used herein means any cover or structure providing water flow through and the current invention's cover is not limited to any shape, size or configuration.
A ventilated cover that covers an existing faceplate on a water vessel that incorporates a filter that conforms about to the shape of an existing faceplate it covers and that decreases jet output performance by less than 35%, is not known in the art. Consequently, a ventilated cover or structure that covers an existing faceplate on a water vessel that incorporates a filter that conforms about to the shape of an existing faceplate it covers and that decreases jet output performance by less than 35% and incorporates a chemical dispenser is not known in the art.